Mixed Mode levels
Mixed Mode Levels, a.k.a. Mixed levels or Hybrid levels) are one of the level types in some fanons. They are the levels with two or more different objectives taken from different level types like jelly-ingredients, ingredients-order, and jelly-order. The icon in CCR is like three slices of pizza. The left is pink (order), the right is green (ingredients), and the bottom is blue (jelly.) For most fanons, the icon is the same as original CCS by having pink color on the left and blue on the right with white swirls at the center. CCR Hybrid levels are found as the fourth level type, at level 25. The first hybrid level is , which has jelly + ingredient objectives. They are extremely rare at earlier levels, but much more common since level 772. List of CCR Hybrid Level Types Notable Hybrid Levels *' ' - First hybrid level. First level with jelly + ingredients combo. However, it was previously ingredients + order combo. *' ' - First level with ingredients + order combo. *' ' - Tenth hybrid level. *' ' - First level with jelly + order combo. *' ' - First level with jelly + ingredients combo before redesigning of level 25. *' ' - Twentieth hybrid level. *' ' - First level with three types of goals. *' ' - First extremely hard hybrid level. *' ' - Thirtieth hybrid level. *' ' - Fortieth hybrid level. *' ' - Fiftieth hybrid level. *' ' - First hybrid level with blocker goal. *' ' - Sixtieth hybrid level. *' ' - 100th hybrid level Candy Crush Sunny Saga They're called Mixed levels in Candy Crush Sunny Saga. Its first appearance is at Level 66. They should be quite common in every episode. Candy Crush Super Saga You start with level 201 and they're uncommon. They have plenty combos: 2 Combos * Jelly and Ingredients = 201 * Ingredients and Chocolate = 212 * Ingredients and Jam = 226 * Icing and Chocolate = 231 * Ice and Jelly = 246 * Cereal and Ingredients = 270 3 combos * Order, Chocolate and Icing = 240 * Jam, Chocolate and Icing = 299 * Jam, Ingredients and Icing = 320 * Cereal, Ingredients and Order = 321 4 combos * Order, Icing, Cereal and Soda = 401 They're called Plenty levels since there're a many objectives. Max is 2 and more types of mixed will come in latter episode CC071 In CC071, Mixed levels are introduced very late (in Level 1196), but they are very common after that, with almost every episode having at least one. The song played in this level type is the same as in the original game. Unlike the original game, this level type is not restricted to a combination of jelly and ingredients levels, as more combinations exist. 'Combinations' These are the combinations that have appeared in CC071 and the level in which they were introduced: C437CCS Mixed levels are introduced at Level 826, and they are very common afterwards. As in other fanons, many different level types can be mixed together instead of just two combinations. Unusually, however, the first combination introduced is not + . Notable Mixed Levels *Level 826: First + Mixed level. *Level 827: First + Mixed level. *Level 828: First + Mixed level. *Level 830: First + Mixed level. *Level 831: First + Mixed level. *Level 836: First + + Mixed level. *Level 846: First + + Mixed level. *Level 848: First + + Mixed level. *Level 851: First + + Mixed level. *Level 856: First + Mixed level. *Level 858: First + Mixed level. *Level 861: First + Mixed level. *Level 863: First + Mixed level. *Level 866: First + + Mixed level. Appearances Fan Crush Saga Mixed levels are introduced at Level 301, after which they are very common. Unfair Candy Crush Saga The first mixed level is level 79, and after this, these levels are incredibly common, being the second most abundant level type behind jelly. There's at least two or three mixed levels since their debut. The first three mixed levels (79, 80, 81) are all combos that exist/used to exist in CCS (respectively jelly+ingredient, jelly+order and jelly+timed). It's also an extremely difficult type. Mixed levels, before Level 600, are always limited to two types. In Level 600 is introduced a new type called triple mixed levels, which possess three level types at once (Level 600 is jelly+ingredient+timed). Like regular mixed levels, they are very common, especially in Episode 41 where there are 5 mixed levels of both types for a total of 10. This is also the final level type introduced in UCCS, bringing the total to 15. Combos can be made using every other level type, even moves levels (moves+timed). However, there are some combos that are impossible to create, such as timed+unscore, due to it being too easy to complete. Esh's Casual Candy Crush Saga The first mixed level in ECCCS is Level 301. The possible combinations are yet to be known, as this level type doesn't exist in ECCCS yet. Objective To win a mixed level, the player must complete all the objectives from every individual level type included in that level. When all the objectives have been completed, a striped candy is made for every move remaining (except for mixed levels with anti-order objective, in which all the moves must be used, or mixed levels with time instead of moves, in which the level will not end before the time is up), giving 3,000 points for each. Then each of the striped candies activate themselves. In some fanons like CCES, the entire time need not be used for Mixed levels with time. Category:Level types